


to the place i belong

by spazzchicken



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzchicken/pseuds/spazzchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gob gets sex, understands how to deal with it. What he doesn't get is what's supposed to come after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the place i belong

**Author's Note:**

> when the glitter falls  
> and the lights are dim  
> we are stars in an endless sea  
> binary and spinning faster than light  
> when everything falls  
> will you be there with me?

this isn't working anymore, he can feel it

\---

When things were new, every touch was electric, humming in grand potential. They were atoms barely separated -- longing to fuse and create something foreign and better than anything they'd ever known before.

The world had narrowed to a single point of contact and they grasped at each other, hands and teeth and cocks at every fold and crease of sweat-slick skin. The expanse of two bodies was mapped and documented in all the fluids they knew to produce -- charts of fingertips whorls and tightly clenched spaces.

In time, their heartbeats synchronized and there was nothing left to know. They were one in any way that mattered, and in many that didn't.

And with supreme knowledge comes apathy.

\---

"You wanna come over after the show?" Tony asks around his drink, leaning against the bar and looking at the pulsing dance floor. His eyes are hooded and dark.

"Yeah, okay." Gob swallows around the tightness of his throat.

He doesn't remember what this used to feel like.

\---

Time passes in a swirl of thought. A vague mix of words and feelings and memories that slide against each other without becoming intertwined. The ache in Gob's gut is like oil, uneasy and coagulating in his organs, until he can't breathe.

He's been with Tony for almost a year and nothing's changed except _they_ have.

Gob wakes up in Tony's bed and doesn't touch, just watches Tony sleep until the sun shines too bright in his eyes. They share a bathroom without shower sex, taking polite turns at the sink when they should have been clawing at each other's loose pajamas. Tony touches his hip in passing and his cock doesn't even twitch.

In the morning, they eat together; at night, they crawl into Tony's bed and fall asleep before they can do more than exchange mellow kisses ( _sometimes not even that_ ). Gob comes to Tony's shows, helps out sometimes, and smiles when Tony's eye finds him in the crowd. Tony sends presents that explode in glitter bombs to Gob when he's stuck pretending to be president of a company.

Its all routine, familiar now. They know each other.

But what are they supposed to do now?

\---

"Gob, hey, wake up." Tony shakes Gob's shoulder, edges closer in the darkness of the room and ignores Gob's muffled protests. "C'mon, you've been sleeping all day."

With great effort, Gob pries his eyes open and blearily finds Tony's face. He tries to form words but his mouth is dry and uncooperative. Tony smiles, just a little bit, and leans in to lick a wet strip across Gob's lips. It should do something more than make Gob feel warm, comfortable, something that almost feels safe.

"W-what is it? Its ass o'clock."

"Its barely two, and I'm bored."

For a second, Gob's heart stutters. He forces himself to breathe, to pump the blood that has congealed in his veins. He thinks he's smiling, but its hard to tell and he just hopes Tony buys it.

"I want you to come inside." Tony nips at Gob's jaw and traces the outline of Gob's soft cock. "Of me, I mean."

"Oh."

And its such a relief. Gob feels like something inside him is tearing apart, but he just wants to live in this one moment for a little while. Somehow, he feels like something is ending and he _can't_ think about that. Tony's the first good thing to happen to him in... ever.

Gob mouths the pulse of flowing blood at Tony's neck, sucking and wishing the hickey he'd leave would remain on Tony's skin like a tattoo. He bites down, wanting to bruise and mark, and Tony moans against him.

"Fuck, Gob. No foreplay, tonight. I already got ready."

The image of Tony laying next to him in bed, stretching himself and biting his own tongue to stop from making a noise -- from waking Gob before he was ready -- finally stirs Gob's cock. He presses closer, molding his body to Tony's, and goes slower than Tony wants.

With one hand at the base of Tony's cock, to keep any immediate orgasms at bay ( _fuck, Gob,_ fuck _you_ ), he reaches his other hand behind Tony. His fingers come back slick and he groans, rubbing his cock against Tony's hip. He can't remember why his cock wasn't interested before -- maybe its just because his mind is tired and horny, but he doesn't care.

Tony hisses through his teeth when Gob runs a fingertip against his prostrate. He shakes and bites down ( _hard_ ), and Gob half sobs with the twitch of his cock.

And it isn't just that Tony is so vicious, so eager to get Gob get impossibly closer -- its everything. Tony making him runny eggs and throwing glitter in the orange juice again, Tony mouthing his name during an act, Tony petting his head when they watch tv -- its that Tony wants to be around him when they're not having sex, when Tony's not getting anything back in return. Gob realizes, all at once, while his cock is still bumping occasionally against Tony's, without ever getting anywhere near Tony's ass, that he has never felt feelings for anyone like this before.

"Gob, I swear to _fuck_ , if you don't hurry up I'm going to _shovel_ glitter down your throat." Tony is all harsh breaths and claws on his back. Gob grins, tastes salt, and kisses Tony.

Its sloppy and they're both too turned on to make it more than a clash of teeth and slick tongue. Its desperate, urgent. There is nothing else but the vibration of their atoms against one another.

"I think I kinda," Gob gasps as Tony's thumb presses into the head of his cock. "I want to do this forever."

If Tony understands, he doesn't say anything. His hands are quick on Gob, setting a steady rhythm, spreading precome down Gob's length. He writhes against the hand still holding off his orgasm, his cock leaking despite it.

And Gob takes pity because he does understand -- he finally gets why Michael must've married Tracy and maybe why everyone tries so hard at relationships.

So he releases Tony and rubs a circle into Tony's prostate. Its all Tony needs before he's coming, white hot, across their stomachs. And, half-senseless, Tony still manages twist his thumb into Gob's frenulum and sear a kiss into Gob's collarbone.

Gob thinks its his voice cushioning the silent scream that erupts into the room as the crushing wave of his orgasm rips away his senses.

When semi-coherent thought begins to seep back into his mind, he thinks he'd like to explain his revelation to Tony. He wants to share these feelings with the world -- but he'll start with the person who caused them.

Except, sometime between then and now, he's asleep and the world fades into the sounds of shared breath.

\---

"Tony?"

The kitchen smells like burnt toast and turkey bacon ( _we're not going to be fat magicians_ ) as Gob wanders in, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Tony slides a plate of questionably cooked food towards him, nods his head instead of trying to talk around the egg in his mouth.

"Is it weird that I want to make this permanent?"

"I thought it already was."

The warmth that's been settling in Gob's bones glows at the affirmation. He chews a slice of bacon and smiles like an idiot -- for once knowing it and completely not caring. Because Tony is smiling right back and no one's judging him or them. He understands what it means to find a home in someone.

"Yeah, I guess it just took me awhile to get it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird that this sprang from me trying to write kidfic!blunder?  
> Also, I read a lot of porn, but I don't really write it... so, forgive the messiness of that scene. 
> 
> Title pulled from Take Me Home, Country Roads (which I listened to on loop for almost the entirety of this fic... probably explains the sentimentality).


End file.
